Throw Yourself Away
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: A baby boy is born on the bathroom floor during prom night. Who are his parents? Why was his birth hidden? Why would anyone throw something so precious away? Based off of the song by the same name, by Nickleback Its not as cliche as it sounds.
1. Prologue

**Throw Yourself Away**

Prologue

The dance was in full swing, guys and gals flying across the floor to a frantic beat, bodies swaying, hips pumping, and the teachers walking around with watchful eyes, ready to break apart the students who got a little too "friendly". All in all, people were having a blast. It wasn't until two hours into the celebrations that something happened that would change the course of many people's lives.

The principal Tsunade was sitting at the staff designated table, happily sipping on her sake when the commotion began. Students began muttering amongst themselves, looks of shock and astonishment crossing their faces. Some of the girls looked as if they were ready to cry, while the men in the crowd looked utterly confused.

One of the students braved the crowd to run over to the staff table, collecting the principal. "We have a problem here, you might want to come and see this."

Tsunade made her way through the crowd of students murmur's shifting through the crowd, gasps of shock and astonishment floating through the masses.

"Oh my god. Who would do that?"

"I wonder whose it is?"

"I can't believe this shit is real. This sounds like some sort of myth. Things like this don't really happen."

"I didn't even know that someone was pregnant."

It was the last one that kicked the woman into high gear, pushing the students aside as she made her way through the commotion. It was the cry of the baby at the door of the girls washroom that made her heart begin to beat faster. Opening the door she saw a small form in the arms of a silver haired boy, cradling the naked squirming babe to his body, he had removed his jacket and had wrapped it around the whimpering child, and was holding it as if he was fragile glass.

Looking up Kakashi grimaced at the principal of the school, before getting to his feet and walking over. Tsunade was looking at him with shock in her eyes as he gently handed over the whimpering form, she looked at the small babe in her arms and felt her heart go out to him. His umbilical cord had been messily cut, and tied with a small red ribbon, the poor thing had three scratches on each cheek, and was still sticky to the touch, covered in birthing fluids. His little hands fisted tightly, even as he stopped thrashing to open his little eyes. His eyes were the deepest blue, while he had a full head of blonde hair. The little thing gave a big yawn, and a gurgle, reaching out to try and grab her blonde locks. He was the sweetest things she had ever seen. Looking down she noticed a small pendant hanging off of a chain around the child's neck.

Her eyes looked over to Kakashi in questioning, the teen shook his head and sighed. The junior was way over his head, this wasn't something he wanted to get mixed up in, but the second he had walked past the deserted girl's bathroom in the second corridor and heard that baby cry he couldn't help but look, despite every instinct that told him to walk away.

"I just found him. I didn't think anyone would be up here, and I just needed a break from the crowd, I heard him cry, and... I couldn't just leave him. The pendant was on him when I found him."

"No. You did the right thing Kakashi. Now let's go find his mother and father."

Tsunade ordered the teachers to block all the exits, and make sure all the teen's remained within the gym. She called an ambulance to come check on the baby, handing him over to the paramedics before going to question the teens. The boys were sent to one area of the gym, and the girls to the other.

"Now I'm sure not all of you have heard, but we have just found a newborn baby boy lying abandoned on the second floor bathroom. He seems to be in perfect health, but a question remains. Who is the mother? Now I'm sure this experience is difficult for you, considering you hid the pregnancy this entire time, and I'm going to offer you a chance to come forward on your own, and admit what happened. There will be no repercussions if you do so. We just want to find who the parent's are of the little one, so he can have a family to go home to."

None of the girls moved at all, except for a few twittering conversations sprouting here and there. The girls looked at one another as if to determine whose it was. A short red head in the back of the room bit her lip, her thighs trembling, and her face close to tears. It hurt her so bad, but she had to do this to protect him, she didn't want her baby to end up like her.

"Anyone?" Tsunade almost begged at this point. She didn't want the poor child to end up like all the other orphans out there, the poor precious thing was already born on the bathroom floor during prom night, he didn't deserve to be abandoned like he was.

The paramedics came back over, and handed the small wrapped bundle to Tsunade, the precious thing was already drifting off to sleep, sucking on his thumb as his other hand clenched and unclenched the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

"He's in perfect health, the little cuts on his cheeks are superficial, but otherwise he has a steady heartbeat, and is a healthy weight. Whoever gave birth to him did a good job, if you do find the mother tell us, we're waiting right outside. She'll need a check-up herself to make sure she's alright." The paramedic said.

Tsunade nodded before looking back to the girls, she held the precious bundle in front of them, showing the sweet sleeping face of the babe wrapped within. "Are you sure you don't want to come forward? Do you want to leave this precious little thing without a mother, or without ever knowing his grandparents? Or his father? Are you ready to abandon him to the orphanage at such a young age? Without even having held him?"

Kushina let out a little whimper at that, but the girls around her paid no attention, their eyes were focused on the sweet child before them. He heart nearly burst upon seeing her sweet baby boy there, his little tufts of blonde hair sticking out of his blanket, and his little hands. He looked so angelic, and it was taking all that she had not to walk forward and take him into her arms. However she knew what would await him should she take him home, he deserved better, and an orphanage would be a million times better than her home.

Tsunade sighed, rocking the small bundle. "Please. I can understand why you wouldn't want to come forward in front of your peers, so I'll keep him with me today and tomorrow. Call my office, or come to see me. After that... I'll have to give him to the orphanage. Please, just, please consider him."

Kushina felt her heart breaking in two. 'I am though. I am considering him.' No one seemed to notice as the teen allowed tears to stream down her cheeks, her breathing laboured. She felt as if she was dying, perhaps it was for the best if she was, then he would be safe. No one would know. No one needed to know. Her precious little boy, he was all that mattered now, and she'd protect him, even if it meant her death in to achieve it.

"I love you, my baby, my boy." Kushina whispered to herself, walking with the crowd of girls out of the gym looking back at her son in her principal's arms, sleeping like an angel while the woman looked down on him in sadness.

Tsunade cradled the little form closer to her bosoms, rocking him gently, and cooing softly to the little sprite. The vice principal Jiraya came over to the blonde, looking towards her and the little form.

"You're a natural you know."

Tsunade gave him a look of sadness before giving the boy a look of longing. "Dan and I always wanted to have children... before..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

Jiraya simply nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I know. I know. If no one comes to claim him..."

"No. I can't. I don't have enough love left in me for him. I don't have enough left in me for myself even. He precious, but I can't." Tsunade said, feeling her heart clench at the thought of giving the child up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to care for him either way.

"I understand. It's a shame really, that someone just threw him away like that. No one deserves to be thrown away. What's his name anyways?"

Tsunade shook her head before fingering the small pendant around the little boy's neck. She observed the little whirl on the necklace with suspicion, turning it over and over again before nodding her head. "Naruto. We'll call him Naruto."


	2. Never Cry

This is dedicated to everyone whose been waiting for me to update my stories. My muse is flighty, and I find when I do get the urge to write, it tends to get crushed by writing essays. Forgive me.

A special dedication goes out to my long lost internet friends who I've been neglecting. Sarah, and Skittles that includes you guys.

**Chapter 1**

_Never Cry_

A faint groaning could be heard from inside the boy's washroom, had anyone passed by the sounds would have been fairly obvious. However class was in session, so no one passed by the boys washroom, no one heard the grunts and groans, and no one saw a dark haired teen thrusting into a lithe blond, pushing him against the cold metal of the washroom stall.

"Fuck Sasuke, harder you bastard." The blond groaned, pushing back, while gritting his teeth. A small bead of sweat travelled through the teen's spiky locks.

Sasuke swatted the teen on his ass before shifting the blonde's cheeks farther apart, and ramming back into him. He smirked when he heard a pained and yet satisfied groan from the teen.

"You like that Naruto? Huh? You little slut. I bet you fucking love me screwing you in the bathroom stall. You'd take it from anyone who'd offer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, before clenching around Sasuke, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Shut up. Your mouth is ruining it." He drawled.

"You weren't complaining about my mouth before." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Because it was around my dick. Now shut up bastard, and fuck me!" Naruto growled.

"Demanding little slut... Fine, but only because I can't wait to see you walking to class with a limp."

With that Sasuke began to pump into the teen with renewed vigour. They slid again one another, with their sweat soaked skin, while the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh, and breathy moans filled the room. Naruto bit his lip as he released against the cold metal of the stall, while Sasuke grunted releasing into the condom he had so lovingly rolled on before their session.

Gripping the base, he slowly pulled out, deeply breathing not only from exertion but also in an attempt to stop from getting hard again. The blond was a tasty piece of ass. Before Sasuke had even managed to flush the condom Naruto was already in his jeans and heading out of the stall.

" Hey Baka. Wait. Where do you think you're going?"

"Class."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke looked slightly confused.

Pitying him Naruto walked over and lifted his chin slightly, pressing his plump lips sensuously close to Sasuke's ear. "Listen, you were good, better than most, but I'm not the type to stay with one guy more than once. They tend to get clingy. I want sex, not love. Sorry teme, but you aren't anything special." Naruto ended the encounter with a quick peck on the lips.

With that the teen sauntered out of the room, without a limp in sight, leaving the ice prince of the school watching after his form wondering how the hell he was used so easily by the school's resident bicycle.

Sasuke's brows furrowed before he opened the bathroom door to call out, "You're a fucking whore Umino! No one will ever love you!"

Naruto responded with a middle finger, continuing to walk without once looking back at the half dressed teen staring at his backside. Sasuke buttoned up his pants quickly, and pulled his shirt back on, while all that run though his mind was how he was going to fucking destroy the blonde.

Naruto walked into the lunchroom just at the bell sounded, signalling that the last class had just ended and that lunch was to begin shortly. He sat in his usual seat, his head in his hands, contemplating the words Sasuke had so harshly spouted. It wasn't the first time he was called a whore, he was used to it by now, he just didn't expect Sasuke to go as far as calling him unlovable. He gave a sigh and settled into his seat, there was nothing he could do about it anyways, what's done is done and if no one loved him, then he'd remain as always... alone.

Naruto was well known for his sexual exploits, and had a reputation within the school, and the city itself. The teen was given the code name of Kitsune by those who had liaisons with him. He was thusly named for his fox-like appearance, and his ability to seduce and trick his prey. The blonde had three trademarks. He would never sleep with someone more than once, he never dated, and he couldn't fall in love with anyone he was sleeping with. With a city as large as Konoha he wasn't without a partner for long. The metropolis had a number of clubs, not to mention gay clubs, in which Naruto could seek out his prey.

The bouncers and owners knew his game, as well as the fact that he was underage, despite his fake ID stating otherwise, however they still allowed him into the clubs for the clientele he brought in and the energy he gave. He was barred from buying any alcohol, but he could dance his heart out, and was even allowed on stage to sing for the crowd. It was those moments on stage that he really felt alive, when he felt like more than just a piece of meat. However that high would wear off soon enough, and he was back to flirting with different guys to try and get his sexual fix. He wasn't necessarily a nymphomaniac, he didn't obsess over sex, in fact it hardly did anything for him anymore. He just needed the moment of utter peace that a good sexual escapade provided, a little death. That moment of delightful oblivion, where he could remain happily numb.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when students began piling into the lunch room, the students' gossip and noise though annoying helped to keep Naruto's mind off himself. He brightened at the appearance of his friends.

"Hey, Shika!"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned. "Hey don't turn into that Sasuke teme! Give more than one word answers." The teen complained.

"So troublesome. What is it you wanted Naruto?"

The blonde gave him a blinding smile, "Can I copy your notes from last class?"

"Why didn't you take any?"

The teen sighed, "You see there was this little kitten in the alley when I was heading to school lunch, and I couldn't just leave him there. He looked so hungry, and sad... so I snuck him back and gave him a little to eat... by the time he finished and I left, last class was over."

Shikamaru sighed before handing his notes over to the blonde. Naruto nearly glowed with happiness, taking the notes with a smile and immediately going to work. "Thanks Shika!"

"Hn. You really should stop picking up strays, you can't help everyone and everything."

Naruto looked up from the notes, giving a thoughtful expression. "I know... it's just. I don't want anyone to suffer, not when it's within my power to help them. You know?"

Shikamaru sighed again, "You're so troublesome you know that?" Naruto looked forlorn at his friend's assessment. "But in a good way."

Naruto grinned back at the teen. Shikamaru was one of his only true friends, and one of the few he hadn't slept with. Although the brunette knew of his activities he always played along with whatever excuse the blond managed to come up with. They both knew what was going on, but neither acknowledged the other's knowledge. They worked well that way. Naruto had harboured a crush for his friend for the longest time too, but nothing would ever come of it. Neither wanted to wreck the status quo.

Naruto smiled when a pair of hands covered his eyes, and two lips grazed the outside of his ear. "Guess who?"

Naruto's head tilted to the side ever so slightly, and his eyebrows raised as if in contemplation. "It's either Kiba or a Dog with that breath". He stated with a grin.

Kiba looked appalled, smacking the teen on the shoulder. "I do not have dog breath!"

"It must be from kissing your dogs all the time, after all who else would have you." Naruto quipped with a wicked grin.

"I'll show you." The teen retorted, grabbing Naruto by the chin and pulling him into a lip lock.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. Kiba was one of the few friends that Naruto had slept with, and managed to keep as a friend. All of Naruto's attempts at evasion were useless, Kiba was like a stubborn, loyal dog. No matter how many times you kicked him down, he'd always come back ready to lick your hand. Kiba was comfortable with his sexuality, and was nearly as open as Naruto was. They readily showed their affection, without it really meaning anything more than a good friendship.

Kiba's kiss was as always, hot, harsh, and a little feral. The blonde always seemed to go away from a kiss with the teen with red, swollen and moist lips, sometimes he would be bleeding, other's he was just thoroughly ravaged. Kiba was a blast to kiss.

"Get a room." Chouji said having arrived with a tray filled with food. He sat down beside Shikamaru, and rolled his eyes towards his friend.

Naruto smiled at the two teens, before pushing Kiba down towards his own seat. The teen's smile turned into a frown as he looked through the lunch room to realize one of his friends was missing.

"Have you guys seen Gaara today?"

Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji shook their heads. "He doesn't have a class first period, and he didn't show up for second period." Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto felt a tendril of worry travel down his spine. Gaara's past was as clouded as Naruto's, and the teen currently lived with his abusive father, and his disturbed brother. Gaara's sister Temari had long since moved away from the home, Gaara having told Naruto that after an attempted rape she had decided she had had enough, and decided to move away to their grandmother Chiyo's. Gaara and Kankuro however weren't that lucky. Gaara, and his brother due to their ages were forced to stay in the home, although Kankuro was now old enough to leave, he refused to leave his younger brother stranded with their abusive father. Naruto couldn't help but worry that perhaps Gaara's father had once again turned his wrath on the frail teen.

Naruto's contemplation was broken when he felt nails digging into his scalp and pulling his hair, dragging him out from his seat without warning. He managed to escape the hold and stagger to his feet, anger and surprise evident in his face.

"What the hell Ino?" He growled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Umino? What is this shit we've heard about you fucking Sasuke?" Ino growled, her eyes flashing with anger.

Beside her Sakura decided to pipe up. "You're a fucking whore you know that? How dare you defile our precious Sasuke-kun!" The girl snarled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw the raven smirking over at him from his place in the lunch room. He shook his head, and looked back towards the two girls before him, they looked rabid, as if they were ready to froth at the mouth at any second. "I don't see how this involves the two of you." He stated.

Ino sputtered, her face burning red for a moment. "It's our business because Sasuke is our business. He's going to marry me one day, and I refuse to have you tainting his good name. No one is allowed to touch Sasuke-kun but me!"

Sakura smacked her friend in the arm, before growling that Sasuke was going to marry her. With that the two began to bicker between themselves, scratching and snapping at one another viciously.

Naruto rolled his eyes, coughing loudly to get their attention. At this point the entire cafeteria was watching the interaction with great relish. They loved the drama that seemed to follow Naruto around, even if they hated the teen himself.

"So what I'm getting from the two of you is that you're angry because I touched your precious Sasuke-kun before you did. Or is it that you're angry that he can't even get it up for you?"

The two girls looked on red and speechless. Naruto gave them a wicked smile. "I guess I hit the nail on the head with that one. So Sasuke can't get it up for either of you, and now you're angry that little old me, got him hot and heavy enough to fuck me in-between classes in the bathroom... am I right?" If looks could kill Naruto would be dead in that moment. He merely turned around and ignored the two girls, sitting down and turning back to his friends.

"So, a stray kitten, huh?" Shikamaru said, raising a singular eyebrow.

"Well... he has sort of cat aura, I don't need you or anything else in this world, but if you must you can pet and love me for being the champion of the world... and he was hungry." Naruto responded with a wink.

Kiba let out a belly laugh, clutching his stomach. "So you finally melted the ice queen. You're lucky your dick didn't freeze off. Was he any good?" while Shikamaru shook his head.

" You're so troublesome."

Naruto smiled at his friends before hearing Ino behind him again. He froze at the words the girl said next.

"Well at least I'm not an unlovable little orphan, abandoned by his mother in a fucking bathroom... is that why you like it in there so much Naruto? Does it bring back childhood memories?" She responded coldly, malice in her eyes. Naruto turned around to give a hurt and angry look. "Oops. Did I say too much?" She said with a malevolent little grin before turning back and returning to her seat, Sakura following behind.

Naruto could feel the eyes of everyone in the lunchroom on him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He started to get up out of his seat, walking out of the room. He felt a hand grab his arm, as he turned to look at Kiba's worried face. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" The teen asked.

"No. I just want to be alone right now." Naruto said, walking out of the room, and into the hall, before gathering his bag, deciding to walk home early.

On his walk home he could feel his hatred brewing. His current therapist was Ino's father, Inochi Yamanaka, and the information she had so lovingly revealed in front of the entire school was something he had revealed to his therapist only the week before. Naruto had planned to leave this therapist alone, but with the hurt that Ino had inflicted on him, he was going to ruin her, and if he had to ruin her family to do it, then he would.

His keys jingled in his hand as he searched through them to discover his house key. Iruka's car was parked in the driveway, so chances were the man was home, else he might have taken a walk.

"Iruka, I'm home!" Naruto called out, placing his keys on the counter, and pulling off his book bag.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Iruka called out.

Naruto walked over to the kitchen only to be assaulted with the delicious scent of freshly baked cookies. He felt his mouth fill with saliva, before he walked in to see his guardian covered in the frilly white apron he bought him last Christmas, thinking that the man would refuse to wear it and be insulted. However Iruka surprised Naruto by smiling, and promising to make use of it. The teen never did understand why the man was so kind to him despite the shit that he put him though, or why he even cared.

Iruka had adopted Naruto at age eleven. No one adopted teens, and at that point Naruto was considered a troubled teen on top of his age. However Iruka ignored all that, ignored the fact that the boy was damaged goods, and chose to adopt him. For the next five years of his life, the blonde had set out to make the man's life a living hell. However Iruka handled it with a cool calm exterior, and a non-judgemental temperament. It was only now, a year after the five from hell that Naruto and Iruka came to an understanding.

The teen sauntered up behind Iruka and wrapped his hands around his waist, and rested his head on the man's strong back. "It smells delicious" the blonde drawled, inhaling.

Iruka's face flushed red before he attempted to remove Naruto's arms from around his waist. "Stop that. You can have one once they are cooled." Iruka said with a huff, as he managed to remove the teen's hand from his waist, and bend down to retrieve the cookies from the oven.

"Orange sugar cookies, my favourite." Naruto said with a grin, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter, before snatching a hot cookie off the tray, and moving it between his hands until it cooled.

Iruka placed his hands on his waist and scowled. "I told you to wait until they were cooled."

Naruto shrugged, "You know I hate waiting." He said before biting in, and licking his lips. "Mmm... delicious as always. Oh don't give me that look, you know I like them hot."

Iruka shook his head while removing the cookies from the tray into a container. "Why is it that your home early, today?"

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one that won't make you worry?" Naruto said, licking the remnants of chocolate off his finger.

"Naruto..." Iruka began, turning back towards the teen.

"Fine. It was nothing really. We just had a substitute for our last class today who let us go early instead of dealing with us."

"If I call the school will they tell me the same thing?"

"Yes. Why is it so difficult to believe I'm telling the truth?" The teen asked, appearing to be incensed at the insinuation. Naruto was a consummate liar, but in this case he was withholding the truth in order to spare Iruka the stress. Despite loving to push the buttons of the man, he truly did care about him. One of the few men in Naruto's life who he actually gave a damn about, so he wasn't going to cause the man undue stress, at least not anymore.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just find it hard to believe you sometimes, when you've lied to someone as much as you have to me, I have to question these things. You know I don't do it to hurt your feelings, I just do it because I care about you, and want to know what's going on in your life." Iruka spoke softly, as he came forward to put his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "I believe you Naruto. I just want to know that you are alright."

The teen began to squirm uncomfortably. He felt the guilt forming a ball of iron in his stomach, but he swallowed the ball down. He could deal with being a tad uncomfortable to ease Iruka's mind. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Iruka nodded and removed his hands. "Well, since your home early, how about we head to your appointment now."

Naruto grimaced, "Do we have to?" Internally Naruto was forming his plan to destroy Ino's perfect little dream life, and her chatty father's.

"Yes Naruto, twice each week you have to have an hour and a half session, it's only to help you talk about things, work through them, you know this."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me change out of my uniform and I'll be right down". The teen said, walking up the stairs and into his room.

It took him all of ten minutes to decide on the outfit to wear while seducing his therapist, tight jeans, thong underwear, and an equally tight top, all covered by a bulky, and large sweater to hide his obvious intentions from Iruka. The man was perceptive, but he wasn't an all seeing God. Naruto had his ways of working around him.

Thumping down the stairs, he walked out the door, locking it behind him as he worked his way to the car Iruka was currently waiting in. With a snap his seat belt was buckled and they were on their way to clinic. The ride was awkward, quiet, and uneventful as always, there was no time for small talk, while the teen spent the time thinking of what exactly he was going to say, and what exactly he was going to do.

As they pulled up to the clinic, Iruka pulled to the side to allow Naruto out, the teen giving a small smile, and a wave goodbye, with a promise to return in an hour. The teen sauntered into the clinic, before being led into the room by the brightly dressed, and cheerful wife of Inochi, and unfortunate mother of Ino. He gave her a smile, feeling slightly guilty for destroying her along with her daughter and husband, but honestly, it was her own fault for creating a family of gossips.

The blonde took a seat on the long comfortable couch, his brain flaring with the numerous ideas of things he could do on it. He schooled his face to a blank expression, but inwardly he was grinning like a mad man.

"So what do you want to talk about today?" Inoichi asked with a smile, his notebook resting lightly in his lap, his pen at the ready.

Naruto crossed his arms, he was going to play the unwilling role today, knowing it helped to validate any comments he would make, if it looked like his teeth were getting pulled out for every answer, a sudden outburst would look like an unwilling confession, rather than a thought out falsity. "Nothing. What _you_ want me to talk about?"

Inoichi returned his reluctance with a small smile. "Tell me about your relationship with your father Iruka."

Naruto snorted then looked away, "He's not my father. My father is some unknown guy, as is my mother, my grandparents and anyone one who you could call family."

Inoichi seemed perturbed by the teen's tone but held his tongue. "And how do you feel about that?"

Naruto merely shook his head. "You fucking therapists are all the same. 'Tell me how you _feel_, what do _you_ think of that, what did that make you feel like.' It's the same shit every time, did you all go to the same school, learn from the same guy, I mean an original thought amongst the lot of you would be appreciated. And you know how I felt about that, same as every single abandoned child felt, useless and unwanted."

"Go on."

Naruto shook his head small crocodile tears forming in his eyes. "It's hard sometimes. I just wanted a dad to be there, a mom, but they weren't."

Inoichi feel his heart tug at the appearance of the teen, he moved forward to gather him up into his arms, soothingly patting and rubbing the teen's back.

Naruto buried his face into the man's neck, "I just want to feel wanted". Naruto whispered into the man's shirt. He lifted his baby blue eyes to the man whose lap he was currently inhibiting. "Do you want me?"

Inoichi coughed and felt his face flush slightly from the question. "Naruto, I… I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that, but it's not something that I can answer properly, or is even appropriate for me to discuss with you."

"But we've been meeting for weeks, I've told you everything there is to know about me. My past, and my present. You've seen the deepest parts of me…" Naruto shook his head, before lowering his lashes in defeat. " I understand. After seeing how broken and used I am you don't want me. Who could ever want something so dirty." The teen said biting his lower lip and turning away from the man.

Inoichi sprang to action, "No! I never meant that. Naruto you are a beautiful and amazing individual. I'm sure anyone would want you. You aren't dirty."

Naruto with his back turned to the man gave a devious grin, he reached into the pocket of his pants and turned on his recorder before plastering on a look of innocent curiosity and a small smile and turning around, "So you think that I'm desirable?"

Inoichi coughed again, and shifted slightly in his seat. "I… I do find you very attractive, however-" The man found himself unable to continue, as a pair of pink lips cut him off. He found his groin twitch in interest as the teen in his lap pressed his chest against him his pert bottom moving more fully into his lap.

"I find you very attractive too Dr. Inoichi." The teen responded, licking his lips, and grinding his bottom into the man's groin.

Inoichi felt his steel will dissolve into butter as he felt the teen grinding into him. He hadn't had sex since the birth of Ino, and it was very, very hard to resist the golden temptation seated in his lap, moving in just the right way. The blond felt himself give in as he tangled his fingers into those silky locks, pulling that sweet mouth back to him, while his other hand moved to grip the ass that had been plaguing him since he started on Naruto's case.

The two tongues duelled, while Naruto made the most delicious little whimpers into the man's mouth. When the two finally parted, a string of saliva connected their mouths. Inoichi was completely hard, moaning as the teen moved to unzip his pants to free his straining erection. He felt himself almost come undone at the feeling of those soft hands pumping his thick member.

Naruto's eyes gazed appreciatively at the sight. "Dr. Inoichi you're so thick." He moaned, dropping to his knee's to worship the flesh in front of him. "I want this to be inside me, splitting me own, showing me how much you want me." The teen whispered into the man's ear, before travelling back down to gently kiss the tip of the member in front of him.

Inoichi was flushed red, his breathing laboured. He ran his hands through the silky blonde hair in front of him, gently pulling the head closer to his straining erection. "Please don`t tease", he said to the teen, his voice deep with need.

Naruto's hand's moved up the man's black clothed thighs, before settling to grip the base of his therapist's penis. He tugged and fondled the man's balls as his mouth worshiped the thick vein on the underside of the dripping member. Naruto's tongue moved to press into the slit, teasing the throbbing head of the penis before moving down to envelop it fully. The teen hummed as his head bobbed up and down, Inochi's hand's gripping his hair roughly as he spread his legs further, attempting to push himself deeper down the teen's throat.

"So good Naruto. Oh God, my wife was never as good."

Naruto smiled around his mouthful, before moving back to allow the member to pop out of his mouth. He moved down to mouth the man's heavy testicles, gathering one into his mouth to gently suck on, while rolling the other in his hand.

"Mmm... Dr. Inoichi, your making me so wet." The teen said, unzipping his jeans, and wiggling them down his legs to his feet. He stopped his ministrations long enough to pull off his pants and underwear off completely setting them carefully as to allow the microphone to continue to pick up the conversation. He reached into his sweater pocket to pull out a condom. He rolled the slippery material down Inochi's throbbing cock.

"I want you inside me now Dr. Inoichi." Naruto said, his voice low and seductive.

The man's hands trembled as he cupped the teen's pert bottom, his hands kneading the soft flesh, pulling the boy closer, and sitting him in his lap. His dick slipped between the teen's cheeks, rubbing temptingly between the two globes, the blunt tip of his erection pressing against the teen's entrance. He felt his will break as he pressed forward, the head of his erection entering into the blonde, before allowing the rest of his member to smoothly slide home.

"Oh shit." The man groaned, his dick twitching like mad. "This feels incredible." He nearly gasped as Naruto clenched around him.

Naruto gave a little grin before grinding down. "Better than your wife?"

Inoichi groaned, resting his head on the teen's shoulder as he continued to pump his hips, "She can't even compare. You're so tight, and the way you move. She's been cold since Ino was born."

"So you could say your daughter ruined your life?" Naruto pressed, making sure to distract the man enough to make sure his questions were answered, almost mindlessly.

Inoichi nodded, mindlessly thrusting against the blonde, his mind lost in pleasure. " She- oh yeah – she's ruined our relationship- fuck-"

Naruto having got what he wanted, decided to speed up to process. Gripping the man's shoulders he stabilized himself, pumping his hips up and down, groaning at the feeling of the man's hands gripping his hips like a vice lock. He reached behind to move the blonde's hands to his ass, grinning as they seized a handleful.

"Oh, oh shit. I think I going to-"

Naruto quieted the man with a kiss, before pulling away, "Shhh, let it all out, give it all to me."

Inoichi's hips moved spastically as he came to release, his hands clenching Naruto's cheeks, as he thrust once more before lowering his head, finished. Naruto smiled and climbed out from his lap, the movement causing Inoichi to awake from his daze.

"You didn't finish." He stated, looking toward Naruto's still erect member. The teen shrugged, before moving to retrieve his pants.

Inoichi stood, grabbing the teen by the waist, and pulling him towards himself. "It's not fair that you didn't finish." He stated simply before placing the teen in his chair, and falling to his knees before him.

Naruto watched with a disinterested gaze as the blonde before him took his member into his mouth. Honestly he was bored at this point, he had got what he came for, and the blonde although not the worst he had experienced, was certainly no Casanova. No wonder his wife didn't want to have left after having Ino, she had the daughter she wanted then ran for the hills, or perhaps the one child was so terrible she didn't want another, Naruto mused.

The teen gave a sigh, deciding that the sooner he came the sooner this was all over. Losing himself to the feeling he blocked out everything else, until it was just pleasure coursing through his lower region. He thought back earlier to Sasuke's rough handling, feeling his groin twitch as he finally came.

Inoichi licked his lips, getting to his feet. The man looked to the clock before his eyes flashed in panic. "Shit. Get dressed!" he said frantically to the teen, throwing him his pants as he rushed to cloth himself.

Naruto took his sweet time, pulling in one leg and the other, smiling when there was a quiet knock on the door, before it swung open to allow the entrance of Iruka, and Mrs. Yamanaka. The pair stood in silence, taking in the scene before them. Inoichi holding a used condom in his hand, his pants undone, and his member hanging out, meanwhile Naruto had just finished zipping up his pants when the pair entered.

Naruto hadn't seen Iruka turn that red in a long time, meanwhile Mrs. Yamanaka looked as if she was ready to either faint or throw up. It was at that time that Inoichi thought it would be a brilliant idea to speak up.

"It's not what it looks like." He said, glancing back and forth between his wife and the father of the young man he had just fucked.

Iruka's face turned reader, as his hand clenched into fists. "Oh, really? So my son wasn't just putting on his pants, and that condom in your hand just came out of nowhere did it?"

Inoichi had no idea what to say, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was at a loss.

"Inoichi..." Mrs. Yakanaka said, he voice almost as soft as a whisper. "Did you..." She trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

Inoichi shook his head, "I'm sorry. I did, but, it was all him, he came onto me, and I just couldn't. It was him." The man said pointing to Naruto.

The blonde shook his head, 'There goes another adult incapable of taking responsibility for their own actions'.

"You piece of shit. He's fucking fifteen. Whether or not he threw himself at your feet naked, you're the adult! He's coming to you for therapy, not for you to fuck with his mind and body." Iruka shouted, his face growing redder and redder.

"Come on Naruto, I'm taking you home then reporting him to the police". He said putting his hands on the teen's shoulders.

Inoichi went pale. "Please Mr. Umino, you don't have to go that far. Tell him Naruto." The man asked pleadingly.

The teen turned around to look at the man before shaking his head. "You used me in a moment of weakness, and I can't guarantee you wouldn't do it to someone else. Sorry."

Inoichi's face grew red as the teen turned his back and walked away. "You're a fucking whore Umino. A whore! No one will ever love you!"

Naruto continued to walk away, Iruka's hand on his shoulder supporting him, hearing Mrs. Yakanaka crying softly. 'Being called unlovable twice in one day, they really know how to hurt you. Good thing I never cry.' The teen reached inside his sweater pocket, fingering the small recording device in his sweater pocket with a smug smile before turning it off. Today was a good day.

So yeah. That's a bit of a branch off the first chapter. Baby to !BAM! major slut. Don't worry, it'll all be explained, eventually.

So yeah, father figure update. I should get on that. Sorry... I'll work on it, when I have time. Just figured I should show I'm alive and this was something I had more written for. So yeah... *Runs Away*

Conscience: Don't worry, she'll be back, she always comes back.


End file.
